


It Takes Guts

by KassieProphet



Series: Mary Goore Stuff [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Knife Play, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Organ Fucking, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Reader-Insert, This is really gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompt:this is digusting but i want Mary Goore to gut me alive and fuck my corpse with the blood after.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Reader
Series: Mary Goore Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596607
Comments: 55
Kudos: 15





	It Takes Guts

**Author's Note:**

> The content below is exactly what you think it's going to be.

Mary Goore will do absolutely filthy things to your body if you want him to.

He’ll stab you just so he can fuck your bloody wound as you scream, licking the gore off his knife while he does so. He’s really looking forward to using your dead body for his sexual gratification. Just the thought of the playground your organs will provide has him popping off. He pulls out as he cums so that he can mix your blood and his semen together—he likes the way it looks as he swirls it around on your skin with his fingers.

Definitely one to play with his food, he uses his knife to slice into your flesh so he can lap at your fresh blood. He presses the sharp edge into your femoral artery, and you think he’s going to cut you there—but he just licks his lips.

“Uh-huh,” he says. “I’m not gonna waste your blood.”

You relax, and that’s when he brings the knife up only to plunge it back down to perforate your stomach. You scream out and continue screaming as Mary twists the knife—smirking—and cuts up. His knife is wicked, sharp, and it cuts through the skin of your abdomen like butter, the ends separating and your blood running down your sides like a waterfall. You gurgle and cough, your last breaths wet with blood, as Mary runs his hands reverently though the spillage.

He leans down and kisses your specked mouth.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Now I’m going to fuck your heart while it’s still beating.”

Your head lolls to the side, eyes still and vacant.

Mary peels back your skin with practiced ease, then he breaks your ribs _snap snap snap_ quickly. he gives a deft, but hurried, puncture to your heart so he can slide his once-more hard cock into it before the organ—which is slowing—stops beating altogether. It’s warm and wet, and Mary’s eyes roll back in his head as your heart gives a few more pulses around his cock. 

When life finally ceases, Mary sighs and pulls his dick free. He runs his hands through the warm, squishy mess that is your insides until he gets to your intestines. He takes them and loops them around his dick a few times, relishing the soft tease as he pulls them up and down.

He doesn’t want to cum just yet, no, so he pulls his dick free, letting go of your entrails. They fall with a wet plop.

Mary knees up your body, taking your limp head in his hand. In one swift motion, he breaks your neck—it’ll be so much easier to get his cock all the way down your throat now. It takes a bit of adjusting, but he manages to get the positioning correct.

“Oh fuck. Oh yeah, baby. Love your mouth. Mmm, that’s it.”

He fucks your throat—loving the slight scrape of teeth along his cock—only managing not to cum just barely. He holds himself still—his cock throbbing dangerously—until the pulsing stops and he can pull free without danger of climaxing. Once free, he take a few steadying breaths, then he crawls back down your body until he’s positioned between your legs.

He bites his lips and he looks down at you: blood rivulets stain the skin of your torso and your colorful insides are displayed to the world.

Beautiful.

He collects some of the blood, trying to rewarm it in his palm, and coats his dick with it. He takes one of your legs and drapes it over his shoulder, kissing the inside your thigh before biting down hard into the soft flesh almost enough to rip a chunk off. Then he positions himself at your hole, pushing in slowly to savor the sweet slide into your body.

Once he bottoms out, he sighs happily, relishing the tight feel of you around him. He lets your leg fall and splay open, and then he begins to fuck into you. It’s hard and fast—Mary stops only to add more blood to ease the way—and he watches intently as each thrust jostles your organs and makes them wiggle around. When he climaxes, it’s in you, and he moans rapturously as he fills you with his cum.

He lets himself enjoy the afterglow, pulling out only when his cock is too soft to stay in you anyway. He doesn’t bother wiping off his dick before he puts his clothes back on.

Mary pats down his pants until he finds the sharpie he put there. With great care he draw symbols on your naked skin before he rolls your corpse into the open grave. As he begins to fill it in with dirt, he smiles.

He can’t wait until your date tomorrow.


End file.
